Mau Loa
by Vfanforlife
Summary: How far would you be willing to go to find your 'forever? How many risks would you take? All it took was one decision, one reckless decision, for Troy Bolton to find his 'forever'. Though, there were some obstacles before he found his happily ever after. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

**AN: I know that I already have two stories running, but frankly I came up with this idea and I couldn't put off beginning to write it. Perhaps it's the ku'uipo rings that have inspired this, or Vanessa's filming of Journey 2 in Hawaii, but I felt a sudden inspiration to write a completely new story.**

**And so, here it is. Please tell me what you think. **

**IMPORTANT: The Island that I place my story on is not real! It does not exist, it was created by me and therefore all credit for this island goes to me. **

**

* * *

**

_Mau Lao_

This term, in Hawaiian, means forever.

What follows is my story. It's the story of how I met the woman that I knew would be my forever. It's the story of the struggles that I had to go to in order to guarantee that she would be my forever. It's the story of my journey on an island, though not mysterious, has some components that were completely unexpected when finding my forever.

Surprisingly, my story begins with a typical hot day on the paradise island of Maui, though most of my story will end up taking place at the more isolated island that, as far as I know, hasn't even been identified nor claimed by the United States. Though it was probably reckless to take a trip to the island at the time, risking my future, my safety, and my occupation, it was all worth it. Had I not decided to go on an adventure that day, I would have never found my forever.

Which, frankly, is far worse that the risks taken.

* * *

"Dude really, you are crazy!" my best friend muttered, shaking his head.

We were sitting on the balcony of my hotel room, his girlfriend sitting in his lap. Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie. They had been my close friends from high school (we all attended East High School) and even though it had been 5 years since our graduation, we were still close as ever. Taylor was finished with school and had become a science teacher at East High, teaching biology and chemistry to senior high school students. Chad, conveniently, was a gym teacher and basketball coach at East High.

Me?

I got a business degree in university, though to be completely honest I didn't have to do that. My father was the owner of the Bolton Hotels chain, therefore leaving the next two generations of the Bolton family set for life. This, of course, didn't mean that I wasn't going to work hard to continue to pass on his legacy. It was the reason I had gotten my degree, to prove that I was indeed serious about taking over the business, instead of inheriting it for no apparent reason. My plan was simple: I was taking two years off, spending them touring the islands of Hawaii for 'potential hotel locations' and, when a spot has been picked out, helping with the beginning stages of development. It was an easy way to give myself a vacation that I felt well deserved after working incredibly hard to finish my degree early, as well as helping my father expand the hotel chain. Along with me for the trip, at least for the summer months before their jobs required them to head back to Albuquerque were my two best friends.

"I'm not crazy, I'm just incredibly adventurous." I replied nonchalantly, pouring myself another class of cool lemonade and taking a long drink.

"Adventurous! That's ridiculous!" Taylor exclaimed. "Your father allowed you to come here to help the business grow, to help find a place to build a high-class hotel that will bring in a lot of money. How would he react if he found out his son is gallivanting off to some unknown island so that he can have some fun?"

"Calm down Taylor. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"I don't think that's the point." Chad said, taking the side of his girlfriend as usual. He learned very early on in the relationship to agree with whatever Taylor says, for she was the type of strong-willed girl that would not allow herself to be controlled by any man. "The point is that you are being irresponsible. You could be putting yourself in danger, I mean really you know absolutely nothing about this island!"

"I know that it's just off the coast of Maui, that so far it has been unclaimed by any state, and therefore it would be a perfect location for a private island hotel. Think of it, Bolton Hotels, a personal island escape."

"That's a very beautiful idea, but seriously, don't the risks outweigh the benefits?" Taylor attempted to reason. What she did not understand was that my mind was already made up, and that I was going no matter what she said, and no matter how much she tried to persuade me not to go.

"Don't worry. I'm just going for a day. I'm leaving by boat early tomorrow morning, and I'll make sure that I'm back by dinner. Believe me, with the two off you acting all lovey-dovey all day, and having the hotel to yourselves without having to worry about where I am, you'll barely notice that I'm gone. It'll be a nice break."

"I don't know Troy. I can't see this going well." Chad said.

"It's alright Chad. You just wait, this'll probably end up being the best choice I ever made."

* * *

True to my word, I set out early the next morning, backpack on my back, hiking boots on my feet, water bottle in my hand. I took a small motorboat that I rented out onto the water, relishing in the cool breeze that swept over my face as I let the boat gently glide above the water. I was in no hurry. The sun was shining, the warmth spread over my arms as I controlled the boat. After a while of slowly gliding, the island was becoming clearer and clearer on the horizon. Slowly it was growing larger and larger, with a large peak in the center, surrounded by green forest. As I came closer and closer to the horizon, it was then that I noticed the pale while sands that made up the beaches surrounding the island.

"It's perfect." I whispered, breath-taken by the view in front of me. Looking over the side of the boat, the water was crystal clear. I could see small fish swimming beneath me, and I dipped my finger into the cool water, mesmerized by the ripples that came out of that small contact.

As soon as I made it to land, I made sure that I tightly secured my boat to a tree, before slowly beginning to walk along the shoreline. Looking out, I could faintly see the island of Maui directly north of me, though it was more of a shadow in the distance. I looked back at the forest, curious to see what mysteries loomed behind the dark expanse.

What I didn't see, was the curious set of eyes that were watching me.

* * *

**AN: I know this is incredibly short, but it's just a test run. I want to know what all of you think before I even consider beginning to fully write this story! So please, review and let me know.**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**AN: I cannot believe the response I got to this story. It seems that a lot of you are curious as to where this story will lead, and that has really sparked the inspiration I need to continue with it and update quickly. Finally, after a little author's block, I've re-sparked my passion for writing stories, the same passion that I found I had when I was writing Fate Works in Strange Ways. Therefore, I would like to thank all of you for your help and support (and of course, reviews where I see this) because it is because of you that I write. I love to share my creativity with you.**

**And so, without further blabbing, here is the first official chapter of the story.**

* * *

"You wouldn't believe how beautiful it was Taylor."

The three friends were sitting together in _Ke Aloha_, the most expensive and luxurious restaurant in all of Maui. Troy had returned from his excursion two hours earlier, and as promised, Troy treated his best friends to a night out on the town.

"I wouldn't doubt it. All of these islands are absolutely beautiful." Taylor commented, before taking a bit of her fish. She had decided to be rebellious and order the strangest sounding fish off the menu, but refused to ask what species of fish was actually used in the creation of her meal.

"This was different. It was just the typical beauty of the islands. The waters were completely clear; I could see all the fish below. The forests were dense, and I didn't venture too deeply into them, but who knows what beautiful plants and animals have a home in that forest. There's a mountain in the center, and the beaches are as pure a white as snow. This is definitely the ideal location for a hotel. It could bring in a lot of money to Bolton Hotels."

"If it's so beautiful," Chad asked, his mouth full of food, "then why would you even think of destroying the beauty and building a hotel. There's plenty of space on Maui to build a hotel."

"My father sent me here for a job. He wants me to find a spot where the most money will be brought in. Through careful advertising and promotion, I'm sure that this island could house the perfect vacation spot. It's not like the whole island will be destroyed, I mean it is fairly large. We'll just, build the hotel in one small area, making sure not to destroy too much of the island."

"And you're sure it's uninhabited?" Taylor said.

"Well, I'm fairly certain that it is. I mean I didn't see anybody."

"That means absolutely nothing Troy. You yourself said that the forest was dense, and that you didn't explore in the forest."

"Taylor's right Troy," Chad added, obviously supporting his girlfriend. "I mean, I've heard of some Hawaiian islands where it's only inhabited by natives. Yes, they have to be given aid because there aren't enough resources to support themselves, but what if there are people living on this island that have figured out a way to go about their lives totally unnoticed."

"I'll deal with that when it comes to that. Right now I'm just trying to get a sense for the area. I'm sure that, if there happen to be any people living on the island, they would trade their rural lifestyle for one of wealth, technology and strength. I'm serious, how many people do you think could possibly survive in those types of conditions. I'd say just a handful. It would be more than easy to give then the type of lifestyle that would make their lives easier, and enable me to build on their island."

"I don't know man." Chad said seriously. "I think there's probably a very valuable reason why that island is uninhabited right now, even though it's so close to Maui. You'd think that the United States would have claimed it as a Hawaiian island a long time ago, or it would have been claimed my some other country when all those people were exploring this area."

"I guess I'll just figure out the reasons why when the chance comes. I'm a Bolton, there's nothing that'll stop me from doing what I want." Troy said proudly.

"You just wait Troy." Taylor warned. "One day you are going to fall in love, and you're going to have a conflict between what Troy wants, and what actually would be best."

"Oh please. Like a guy like me is ever going to fall in love. I promise you, I'm happy as I am right now. If I ever am in a relationship, or god-forbid a marriage, it will only be because my father arranged it, and it would provide incalculable wealth to Bolton's Hotel."

"Don't speak before you have tried it. Love can be a beautiful thing when you work at it." Taylor reprimanded. "I mean look at me and Chad. I know that it's early on in our relationship, but that doesn't mean that I don't love him with all my heart." Chad smiled goofily.

"Aww snookums, I love you too!" he exclaimed, leaning towards her and capturing her lips with his. Troy looked away from the couple.

"At least save your make-outs for when I'm not in the room!" he said, playfully covering his eyes. "Seriously, most people don't want to have to see that while they are enjoying a tasty dinner." Breaking apart, Chad looked at Troy.

"Just you wait until you find that special someone that'll bring you love. Then you'll wish you could kiss her all the time like I kiss my girl." Chad teased.

"Ha!" Troy snorted. "Like that'll ever happen."

* * *

The next morning, Troy decided to head back to the island that he was exploring. Taylor and Chad would just have to settle for having another day just lounging by the sun without him.

After arriving on the island, Troy realized exactly how hot it was, and quickly stripped himself of his drenched t-shirt, the water droplets on his chest glistening in the sunlight. Stuffing the t-shirt in his backpack, he took a large gulp of water from his canteen before setting out into the forest. His friends teased him the night before for not being thorough with his investigation of the island, so he was determined to prove to them that there was nobody living on this island.

Surprisingly, Troy found a small pathway that had been created from repeatedly walking over the plants. He assumed that there had been multiple tourists, just like him, who had been curious and taken a peek into the forest. He was just going to be the first person to actually do something with what he learned.

He could hear many different types of birds chirping in the forest as he delved deeper and deeper into the thick forest. He was sure there were many different animals living in the area, and it would be great for tourists to be able to go bird and animal watching. Continuing through the forest, Troy walked along the pathway, taking in the beauty of the nature around him.

After an hour of wandering, he set his bag down on the ground, making sure he wasn't placing it on a plant, and squatted beside it, taking his water canteen out of his bag. Closing his eyes, the cold water quenched his thirst, cooling down his body. Wanting to conserve some water for his journey back, he screwed the lid back on and placed it in his backpack. Before getting up, he took a quick look into the forest, wanting to marvel once again at the beauty of it. Except this time, he wasn't just looking out into the forest.

There was a set of eyes staring back at him.

Troy closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head, before opening them again. The eyes were still there. They were brown, a very warm chocolate brown colour, and he could tell just by looking at them they were observing, and curious.

"`Olelo `oe `Ōlelo Hawai`i?" (_Do you speak Hawaiian?_) He asked. He knew little bits of Hawaiian, and was curious to see if this girl could speak it as well. However, she remained silent.

"`O wai kou inoa?" (_What is your name?_) Troy tired again, but still no luck. The girl was absolutely silent. Perhaps she didn't understand, or she spoke an entirely different language. Perhaps she spoke a different version of Hawaiian, a native Hawaiian that Troy wasn't acquainted with. He stood up, slipping his backpack on my back, and was about to turn around when he heard a melodic voice speak.

"`O Ella ko`u inoa" (_My name is Ella_) She said quietly. Slowly, she stepped out of the trees, and Troy got a glimpse at her fully.

She was beautiful, to say the least. She had tanned skin, warm brown eyes, and deep black hair that flowed town to the middle of her back. She was wearing a flower in her hair, a beautiful pink flower that I did not know about, but was most likely a native flower of the island. Around her neck was a ring of flowers, a _lei_. She was wearing a beautiful floral dress, red in colour, patterned with a floral design. She was not wearing any shoes. Her eyes were glowing with curiosity, as she looked Troy over.

"Ella." Troy breathed. The name just rolled of the tongue. Though, he was confused, because that was not a native Hawaiian name at all, at least it didn't sound like a typical Hawaiian name he had heard before. The girl must have sensed his confusion of her name, for she spoke again.

"My mother's name." She said quietly.

"You speak English?" Troy asked, shocked.

"I do."

"I don't understand. You live on a seemingly deserted island, dressed in traditional Hawaiian clothing, and yet you can speak fluent English. Please, tell me how this is." Troy begged, but the girl shook her head.

"I cannot say." She said gently, before turning around. "A hui hou" (_Goodbye)_ she said, and then she disappeared back into the forest. Jumping off the path, Troy tried to follow her, but she was too quick, and new the forest too well. She managed to wind in between trees, and was out of sight in a flash. Troy, breathing heaving, scanned the forest, but could not seem to find the mysterious girl.

Who was she?

* * *

Neither Taylor nor Chad knew what had come over Troy. As soon as he returned from his trip to the island, he was silent, constantly staring off into space.

"Maybe he was bitten by a snake? Slowly, the venom is spreading through his body and he's losing control of his voice and body!" Chad exclaimed. Taylor looked at him, slapping him lightly across the forehead.

"You are ridiculous. Everybody knows that Hawaii only has two types of snakes, a Blind Island Snake that looks more like a worm and is completely harmless, and the Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake. If the latter had bitten him, then he would be dead right now, not daydreaming." Taylor explained.

"But Tay, he's thinking! I don't think I've ever seen Troy actually think about something. He just goes with the flow, sees where things lead, but he never contemplates things before, or after, they happen! I think we should stop him before he hurts himself."

"I think it's you we should stop from thinking, your brain cells are lonely enough as it is." Troy commented.

"He's alive! Everyone, cheer!" Taylor rolled her eyes, smacking her boyfriend again.

"Chad seriously. Don't harp on the guy. Obviously something happened while he was over on the island, something that he clearly doesn't want to tell us about. Doesn't mean you have to tease him or mock him about it."

"Nothing happened on the island." Troy said, attempting to be serious.

"Yeah sure. We'll just keep up with that story until you tell us what actually happened you." Chad said. He stood up from the lawn chair. "Come on hoops, let's go surfing. I'm in need of some waves." He said, grabbing his towel and heading off towards the surfboard rental shack. "You'll be okay for an hour right sweetie?" Chad asked Taylor.

"You boys go ahead. Have fun." She said. "I'll just stay here and tan some more. Soak in the warmth."

To be honest, Troy was incredibly grateful that Chad wanted to go surfing. He needed a distraction. Something about that girl left a mark on him, and to be honest, it was freaking Troy out. Chad had been right, he never usually thinks about things after they have happened, just accepts them. Yet there was something different about today.

The girl.

She had appeared so suddenly, and then just as quick she was gone. If Troy hadn't have heard that melodic voice speak, he would have sworn she was just a mirage; an image of his imagination from being in the heat for too long.

She wasn't though. She was real.

Troy was determined to figure out who she was.

"A hui hou kakou" he mumbled.

_Until we meet again._

**AN: I'm sorry that it's short, but I was really determined to get this next chapter out to you guys to prove to you that I'm determined to get the chapters out quicker and quicker. However, I would really appreciate you guys reviewing and telling me exactly what you think.**

**So please, review and tell me what you think! I need feedback if I am going to make this the best possible story.**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Hello everyone. Listen I'm really sorry about the switching of the P.O.V last chapter, I was incredibly tired when writing in and I must have not even realized I had changed the P.O.V. I promise that I'll be keeping it from Troy's point of view, it was a mistake, and when I have time I'll go back and change the last chapter to be in the same P.O.V and re-post it. Again, I'm really sorry, that was a rookie mistake.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of the story!

* * *

**

"Again? Really Troy you're going back again?" Chad said angrily as he paced back and forth around the room. A cool breeze was coming in through the open balcony doors, cooling the threesome down as they sat in Taylor and Chad's room. It was a sunny day in Hawaii, with birds chirping outside and people laughing on the beach as they frolicked in the sand.

"I just need some more research."

"That's crap Troy and you know it!" Chad yelled. Taylor swiftly got up from her seat on the bed and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm his shaking body. Chad calmed slightly, turning to look at his love, before turning back to glare at me. "What aren't you telling us man? I mean, we used to be tight. In these last couple of days, it's as if there's a whole other person inside of you."

"Nothing has changed Chad." I defended. "I just wanted to get a chance to look at the island again. There were some areas that I haven't yet gotten to cover, and I needed to make sure that it's completely safe before I phone up my father and tell him that I want to start the development process."

"Excuses" Chad exclaimed. "That's all you have been saying lately, excuses! You said the exactly same thing yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. Do you really take us to be stupid? Who know that you finished your business degree early because you were smart, but seriously man, Tay and I have brains as well. We can tell when somebody is trying to twist his way out of telling the truth" he said before softening his expression, and taking a seat across from Troy on the padded couches in the corner of the room. "You know we're just worried about you."

"It's true Troy." Taylor added. "You've been going every day for the last week. We only have one more week on this island, at least Chad and I do, and we feel upset that we have barely seen you at all this entire trip, even though this was supposed to be a time when the three of us would hang out. Like old times."

I sighed, running a hand through my brown hair. It was true, after I had met that mysterious woman on the island, I had made it a priority to head back to the island daily, in case there was a chance I would get to spot her again. However, luck wasn't on my side, and even though I remained in the same place every day, I never again got a chance to see the raven-haired beauty that had caught my interest.

Unfortunately, I was fairly certain that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else again until I got to see her again.

It was a strange feeling I was experiencing. Never before had a single individual had such an impact on me. It's not that I was a flirt, a man who had countless flings and then never wanted to deal with the people I had been involved with ever again. I wasn't heartless, but I hadn't yet found the person that I knew would capture my heart, and that I was truly in love with.

I hadn't yet found my forever.

"I'm really sorry that I haven't been spending any time with you guys." I said honestly. "I promise I'll try to make it up to you. Unfortunately, I do have some unfinished business on the island, and I have to go back. I promise you guys, though; this is the last day that I'll be going to the island, at least for the remainder of your time here in Hawaii. I'll even make sure to come home early today, just there and back. Then we'll go surfing this afternoon, followed by a nice dinner at the most expensive restaurant on the island. Deal?" I asked, holding my hand out to Chad.

"You better take us to a place that serves all you can eat food" Chad replied, bumping fists with me.

"I'll try."

* * *

The trip to the Island took a little longer than planned, due to the fact that Taylor and Chad insisted that I drop them off at the main shopping area on the island before heading over to my boat. Finally, after waiting an hour for the couple to finally emerge from their hotel room, I was able to head over to the marina and get on a boat, getting to the island around mid-morning. The day was already heating up, though being on the ocean meant there was a strong wind cooling me down as I headed across the island.

Soon after I stepped on land, and secured the boat to a tree, I headed back into the forest. This time, I was determined to see the mysterious 'Ella' once again.

After about an hour, the temperature on the island had risen significantly. Finally succumbing to the heat, I slipped my t-shirt off, leaving me in just my shorts. The wind seemed to have stopped, or perhaps it didn't reach that far into the woods. I took a long sip from my canteen, realizing that I didn't have that much water left.

"Shit" I mumbled, looking down at the almost empty flask. I was sure I was going to have to head back to mainland now. Any explorer knew it was never a good idea to venture out in extreme heat when there was no water. However, just after I slipped my canteen into my backpack and began trekking down the narrow pathway, I heard a sound.

The sound of rustling leaves.

"Ella" I called out hesitantly, eyes darting back and forth as I scanned the forest in search of the raven-haired beauty.

Two sets of eyes caught my attention as they were hiding in the bushes. I was about to head towards them when I gasped. The eyes were not the same warm brown eyes I had met days earlier, but they were instead black and cold. Not to mention the fact that there was a second pair beside them.

Two men came running out of the trees, both shirtless, both huge. Having been caught by surprise, they quickly caught up to me and grabbed me by an arm each. They had firm grasps that I was sure would leave a bruise. I struggled in their grasps, desperate to get them to let me free, but they were determined, and quickly lifted me off the ground.

They carried me deeper and deeper into the forest, and I was sure that I wasn't going to be able to find my way back. I had given up on struggling, these two men were much stronger than I was and were not going to put up with my resistance. I wasn't sure how much time has passed before I was thrown forward, feeling the hard ground beneath me as my body landed on it's rough surface. Looking up, I noticed that there was a large crowd around me.

Including the person I had been wandering through the forest to find.

Her eyes were still as deep and beautiful, and yet there was an underlying layer of shock. Her eyes were so wide I was worried that they would fall right out of their sockets. Her hand was covering her mouth, which I assumed must have been a gasp. She was wearing a beautiful flowered _lei_, as well as a brightly coloured dress that flowed all the way down to her ankles. Her feet were bare, though there was a small anklet around her right ankle. She still looked as beautiful as she was the day I met her.

Immediately, I felt a pair of rough hands pull me up to my feet, my arms behind my back as I was turned to face a giant of a man. His eyes were a dark brown, and he was shirtless. He wore around his waist a dark piece of cloth, and he too had a _lei _around his neck. In fact, everyone in the circle was wearing one.

"Declare your name." He said roughly.

"Troy Bolton" I said clearly, in an attempt to sound braver than I really was. He stared at me, his expression unreadable.

"Alaka'i" One of the men who had grabbed me came up to the man and spoke to him. He continued to speak in Hawaiian, and I didn't understand anything else that was being said, however I did understand that first word. _Leader._ This man was the leader of some sort of tribe. It was then that I took a look behind the swarms of people and took in exactly where I was.

I was in a clearing, and built around the clearing in a semi-circle were rows of thatched houses, or more huts. They were bigger than I would have expected, and were surrounded by many tropical plants. The trees opened up at the top of the clearing, providing the people with sunlight throughout the day, and I noticed many fire pits that were probably used at night-time. At the edge of the clearing opposite the huts was a steep cliff, and I could hear the sound of rushing water in the distance. I assumed that the cliff led down to a river. There were many dogs sitting obediently beside their owners, no leashes or collars on them, and varying in colour.

The men had continued to discuss while I was taking in my surroundings, and soon I was being pushed towards one of the smaller huts. I fought as hard as I could, but with no luck I was thrown inside the hut. It was incredibly dark in the room, for there were no windows or other sources of light. Immediately the door to the hut was closed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but seeing as I couldn't see any traces of light through the thatching of the roof, I assumed that it was dark outside. If I hadn't dropped my backpack in the forest when the men grabbed me I would have still had my cell phone. Taylor and Chad were no doubt furious with me, as well as worried about me, but there was nothing that I could do at the moment. I was stuck in this chilly, damp hut with no food, no water, and no company.

As if my thoughts had been read, I heard the door to the hut open, and in slipped the delicate figure of the mysterious girl. In one hand she was holding a small torch that managed to light up the space, and in the second was a wooden plant with various foods on them. I could recognize yams, breadfruit, as well as some sort of meat, though I wasn't sure what any of the other foods were.

"Ella?" I asked quietly as soon as the door to the hut closed behind her.

"You are a stupid man." She said as she neared me. She knelt down beside me, setting the food in front of me, placing the small source of light beside her. "Eat"

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously as I hungrily grabbed a piece of fruit off the plate. It tasted like heaven the second I put it against my tongue, but that was probably due to the fact that I hadn't eaten in hours.

"I couldn't let my father treat somebody cruelly. Nobody deserves to go hungry." She said honestly, looking at me.

"Your father?" I asked, before finally putting all the pieces together in my mind. "Your father is the leader?"

"Chief" She corrected. "His name is Alemana, and he is exactly that. A powerful man. He is a force not to be messed with, and it would be wise of you to stay on his good side while you are prisoner here." She said, sitting down on the ground beside me and sneaking a piece of fruit off the wooden plank, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "My father likes to act like a bully, and this is the first chance he's had in a long time to show it, so it's my job to make sure he doesn't take it too far." She said, motioning towards the food.

"I don't understand. How can you speak English?" I was curious. It seemed like the rest of the tribe spoke Hawaiian, and even the leader had a select understanding of the English language. Why was it that his daughter was honoured with being able to learn the language?

"My mother" she said, looking down at her fingers, before looking back up at me. "She was a mainlander, an 'American' as you would put it. She came to this island when she was very young, and was quite the adventurer. One day, when she was going off on one of her many adventures, as my father tells it, she stumbled across this island, very similarly to you. It was my father that found her wandering through the forest, and immediately he was taken by her. At this time his father, my_ kupunakane_, was leader, and so my father has a small bit of say in the dealings of the tribe. He brought my mother into camp, and she immediately became immersed with the culture. I was born shortly after, my mother dying while giving birth to me. My father named me Anela, meaning Angel, as was custom to name a child with a Hawaiian name that would resemble their personality, but also because then he could call me Ella. My mother's name was Gabriella, and so secretly he made that my real name. Officially my name is Gabriella Anela, but the rest of the tribe just knows me as Anela, or Ella."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked her curiously.

"The answer is simple." She said smiling. "I like you, Troy Bolton. That and I find you mysterious and dangerous, especially in the eyes of my tribe, which makes it that much more thrilling to be with you." She whispered.

"You still haven't answered my question." I whispered back, getting closer and closer to her.

"My mother was a mainlander. Though she died when I was born, my father wanted me to be brought up how she would have raised me, so he taught me the little English he had picked up from my mother, before finally sending me to Maui for a couple of years to cement my understanding of the language. Since then, I have kept a small collection of books in my hut, and I read them every now and then, teaching myself new words."

"You're a mix breed." I said jokingly. She laughed with me, the melodic sound mesmerizing me.

"So I am, part Hawaiian, tying me to this land, and part American, tying me to the main land." She said, before becoming quiet again. The air around us was tense.

"Why am I here?" I asked curiously. "What is it that your father wants with me?"

"You are a threat in his eyes. You have stumbled upon our island, one that has been kept a secret and kept out of the hands of America for some time. My father feels you pose a problem to us keeping our sovereignty and independence, and therefore he feels you must be dealt with."

"Dealt with?" I said, gulping what felt like a golf ball down my throat.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure my father doesn't do anything to you." She said, pressing a reassuring hand against my bicep. "Perhaps this is a good thing, it will keep my father distracted from marrying me off to one of the native island boys." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Your father is trying to set you up?" I asked.

"Yes. He feels the time has come for me to become a wife, followed by a mother, or else there will be no chance of me becoming a 'proper woman' in the tribe. It is completely traditional and I, for one, do not agree with it. I believe that I should be allowed to be with whomever I want to be, native or not." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, chocolate brown peering deep into my cerulean blue.

"It's not right." I said, nodding, still staring into her beautiful eyes.

"I agree." Gabriella said, before coming closer to me and whispering into my ear, her breath sending a shiver down my spie. "Perhaps you, Troy Bolton, have become my saving grace."

* * *

**AN: Well there you have it! The next chapter of the story! Please review.**

**The more reviews I get, the more motivated I will be to write the next chapter of this story quicker.**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**AN: Firstly, I would just like to bring up what I brought up in my author's note for Bring Me To Life. So, let me just repeat myself, and to those who have already read that author's note, then feel free to skip to the end of this author's note:**

**I'm sure many of you have heard the 'rumours' about Zanessa's supposed break-up. I for one will not believe any of these rumours that are being spread until one of the two officially confirms it. And even still, they are going to be together again, I'm sure of it, so it's not the end, just the end of the beginning. As to my stories, well my stories are about Troy and Gabriella, not Zac and Vanessa. Though I do admit they did prove do have some inspiration, but ultimately, I write my stories because I love the characters of Troy and Gabriella. I'm not sure what some other Zanessa-fan writers on Fanfiction have done, but I can guarantee that I will not stop writing about the characters I love, because their real-life actors 'broke-up'.**

**Alright, so anyway, I wanted to relieve you all that I'm going nowhere, and in fact I'm working towards getting into a better routine where I can update all three of my stories at least once a week. I'm sure that most of you are going to be happy about that. Right now I have exams coming up in a week, which means I'll be studying a lot, but right after that expect updates a lot sooner!**

**Also, if anybody is interested, I just posted the prologue to a new story of mine "City of Angels", and I've gotten a wonderful response. Best response I've gotten for a prologue in a long time. So check it out!**

**Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**

Alright, I was officially going to need a chiropractor by the time I got out of this mess.

Sleeping on the ground all night, well for what I am assuming was the night, is definitely not a good way to start off the morning. Already I could feel the knots in my back as I tried to sit up stiffly. Thankfully, I was not actually tied up, just thrown into the hut, and so I was able to stretch, a futile attempt at relieving the soreness in my back. Outside the hut walls, I could hear many noises indicating that the day's activities had begun in the tribe; the barks of many dogs could be heard, in the far distance I could hear the sound of birds chirping. I could hear somebody chopping wood in the background, as well as many tribes-people murmuring in their native language.

To my surprise just like the night before, the door to the hut opened gently, letting in a stream of sunlight that shocked my eyes. As soon as my eyes adjusted, I was brought face to face with the beautiful girl that had captured my interest.

"Morning, Malihini" she greeted cheerfully.

"Stranger?" I asked, checking if my Hawaiian was really as up to date as I thought it was.

"It could also mean visitor. That's actually what I was going for originally, but stranger sounds better. I mean, you are an intriguing and strange person to say the least, right Stranger?" She said winking, before heading towards me carrying the same wooden plank she had the night before. Piled high on the plank was an arrangement of various fruits. "I figured you'd be hungry, especially a big man like yourself." Kneeling onto the ground beside me, she handed me the plank before lying onto her back, facing the ceiling.

"Won't you get in trouble for this?" I asked her, confused. Her father was the chief, and at the moment we weren't exactly on the best of terms.

"I don't know. Maybe. Of course I'll figure out a way to get out of trouble, but either way it's worth the risk." She replied, running a hand through her hair. "It's been a long time since there's been any type of adventure or danger on this island, and I for one plan to take full advantage of it" she said winking. She continued to look up towards the ceiling, as if she was looking for something.

"Like the view?" I asked, taking a bite of the delicious fruit in front of me. The people on this island sure knew how to grow their fruit well.

"I'm just thinking" she replied, sighing, closing her eyes contently. Gabriella certainly was an interesting character, a girl filled with spunk and personality. And there was no denying that she was absolutely beautiful, possibly the most divine person I'd seen in my lifetime. Sitting in the hut, me slowly munching away at the fruit and Gabriella lying on the ground floor, a sense of serenity washed over me. A sense that, even if I was stuck here as a prisoner, it wouldn't be too bad, especially if I got to speak to Gabriella every single day. Every conversation I had with her I got to look a bit deeper into her life, into who she was, and I couldn't help the excitement that built up in my stomach at the thought of learning more about her.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

Gabriella adjusted her position so she was now leaning back against her elbows, looking up at me with her deep brown eyes. "When I was just a little girl, my _kupunawahine, _my grandmother, would just sit by and watch when I would rush out of the hut in the morning so I could play with my puppy. Immediately, I would run into the forest and be gone for hours, running around and playing. Then, one morning, just as I was about to run out of the hut again, my grandmother stopped me. 'Ella, my sweet child, you rush off every morning to go play with your pet, and when you come back you can tell me everything about what that dog did. Yet not once have you ever told me what you saw while you were in the forest. Not one description of a bird, or a flower, or a tree. You're just rushing through life my child, but life does not put itself on hold, and so if you don't stop and look at the small things in life, then you'll miss it.' Naturally, I asked her what would help me see the small things in life."

"'_Ahouni'_ she had responded. 'Patience. You need the patience to see the beauty in life, the serenity that exists in nature that can only be see if you keep one eye open at all times, taking in the natural life around you and not just rushing through life not caring." Gabriella sighed, lying back down onto the ground and placing her arms behind her head. She looked up towards the roof of the hut. "Ever since that day, I've tried to live my life slowly, taking in each small moment; each moment that shows me the perfection that exists in this world. My hope is that if I keep an eye out, I'll be able to find some sort of a purpose in my life; something that is actually meaningful, that I'm meant to discover." She sat back up, locking eyes with me. "Something that can bring me true joy in this lifetime."

"And what do you think that something is?" I asked her, placing the wooden plank down on the ground and lying down beside her.

"Love." She replied simply. "All my life, I've heard stories of how happy my father was when he was with my mother. How the feeling of love was the best feeling in the world. 'Keep your eyes open my dear' my father would tell me, 'and you too will experience this type of joy. Seek, and you shall find.'"

"Yet he wants you to get married right away and produce a grandchild?" I asked, remembering our previous night's conversation.

"Yes well, my father's duties as a father and his duties as a chief sometimes come into conflict, and with any leader, the duties of the chief must take over those of a father. In his mind, he needs to ensure that there is an heir to take over the chiefdom if something was to happen to both of us, and so he's getting impatient. He thinks of me as a free spirit that needs to be reined it. Though secretly, I think the father inside him loves that part of me." She explained, giggling melodically. "Anyway, enough of my blabbing Stranger. Tell me, have you ever stopped to look at the little things? The beauty in life?"

I was stumped. All my life I was rushing to do what my father wanted me to do, travelling all over the world, rushing to finish school early, spending day and night working. I realized that I hadn't actually experienced this so called 'beauty' that Gabriella was talking about.

"My life has been about pleasing my father, and doing my job. To be honest, I haven't had the time to stop and smell the roses. Too much to be done."

"Well then Stranger, while you are stuck here with us and away from all of your work, I might as well make the experience worth your while. I'm going to take you out into the forest today, and show you all that is beautiful in this world." Without another word, she arose from the ground and headed towards the door. I had no clue how she planned on getting me out of the hut, especially with the strictness of the tribe, but I had no doubt that she had something up here sleeve. Sure enough, it seemed as though as soon as she had disappeared from the hut she had returned, this time being followed by a small brown dog, slender and lead, walking loyally at her side. She stood in front of me impatiently, and I realized exactly what she was waiting for, so I quickly jumped from my lounging position and stood in front of her.

"So how do you plan on doing this exactly?" I asked.

"Firstly, I have my father wrapped around my pinky finger, so a batting of the eyes and an innocent smile and he was putty in my hand. Secondly, Stranger, meet Amana."

"Faithful." I commented, and she nodded at the word.

"Amana has always been my best friend on this island, and incredibly loyal to me. She's the puppy that I talked about in my story, the one I would always play with. Since then we've been inseparable, and she's been trained very well. My father insists that I bring her with me, as if she wouldn't have come anyway, so that _if_ you try to escape from me she knows exactly what to do. And let me warn you, it will be incredibly painful. However I doubt that her skills will need to be used today, and she'll be more of a companion than a guard." Gabriella smiled, patting Amana on her head.

"You don't think that I'll run away from you the second I get the chance?" I asked, smirking.

"Let's just say there's something about you that I trust Stranger. And there aren't many people in this world that I trust." She replied. "That, and if today is successful, hopefully it will prove to the tribe that you are not a threat but an asset, and they won't force you to be locked up in this hut all day long. That, of course, would be a benefit for both of us.

"Well then, shall we go?"

"We shall." She said, nodding.

* * *

Gabriella wasn't lying when she was talking about the vast beauty of the island. As she led me deeper and deeper into the forest, and farther and farther away from the tribe, I couldn't help but take in the many sounds, colours, and smells that surrounded me. I was literally surrounded by green, though there were many other colours that were noticeable around me; the occasional brightly coloured bird would fly past me; the occasional tropical flower would surprise me with its unique beauty. Gabriella was absolutely right; looking at the little things really did help you see the small, intricate wonders in life.

"Is there anywhere in particular we're going?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm taking you to my favourite spot on the island. Unfortunately, it's hidden deep within the forest walls. Fortunately, it's hidden so well that you have to know where it is to find it. And since it's just been me and Amana going to this little hideaway, it's a place that nobody knows about, and where nobody can find me."

"And you're showing it to me?"

"Well, Stranger, as I've already explained, there's just something about you that makes me want to show you this."

We continued walking through the dense forest for a bit longer, until suddenly Gabriella stopped. Grabbing my hand, she quietly let me through a narrow pathway. The ground was steep and uneven, and it took everything for me not to slip and fall flat on my face, before suddenly the trees cleared up and I was standing in front of paradise.

On the other side of the clearing there was a steep cliff, with a waterfall coming out of its thick walls. The water flower down into a clear, deep lake, with large rocks surrounding it. All around this lake were green trees and shrubs, and it was as if something had just zapped away a chunk of the forest and put in its place a beautiful lake. There were no loud noises, no wild animals running about.

It was peaceful and perfect.

Immediately, Amana ran towards a shady patch of cool grass and lay down. Gabriella, however, let me towards one of the larger boulders on the edge of the lake, and climbed up onto it, signaling for me to follow. Once we were sitting atop the boulder, she turned to me.

"Beautiful right?"

"Gabriella, this place is absolutely amazing. How could nobody have ever found this place before?" I said, admiring the vast beauty surrounding me.

"My father is too busy running the tribe to go off on adventures anymore, and since there's nobody in the tribe that I'm really best friends with, there was nobody I wanted to share this place with." She sighed, leaning back onto her hands and closing her eyes. "The only thing I agree with that my father says is that we can't have anybody discovering our island, for they will look past this beauty and destroy the land for their own industrial and material desires. The whole beauty and meaning of the island would be lost." She opened her eyes back up and looked straight at me. "Troy, what's it like in America?"

"I can tell you honestly, it's nothing like this. There are so many buildings and roads, it's all concrete and cement. People have to fence off areas of beauty to prevent other people from destroying those as well. If we wanted to find beauty like this in America, we usually have to go to a protected park, or a zoo, or a state garden. One couldn't just wander through the country and find a place as beautiful as this. Yeah there are beautiful sights, but there are very few hidden areas where I could run away and hide, and where nobody could find me. Why do you ask?" Gabriella looked down, fiddling with her finders. She scooted forward on the rock, gently skimming her toes over the cool surface of the water, before responding.

"Well, I've been on this island my whole life. Yes there are duties that I must fulfill, and expectations that the tribe has for me, but I've always wondered whether or not there's something more for me out in the world. I love this place and its beauty and peacefulness, but I want to do something with my life. I want to help someone. I want to make the world a better place, even if its just for a few people."

"You know Gabriella, that doesn't meant that you have to leave the Island. I know that sounds silly of me to say, seeing as all I've been doing my whole life is working and appeasing my father, and running away from the true beauty of life, but I think that you don't have to visit America to help someone. There's probably somebody on this island, or somebody that will come into your life, that you are going to help, just by being yourself. I am myself a firm believer that things happen for a reason, and I think that for somebody, there is going to be a reason that they met you, and that reason is going to be to help them."

"That's very philosophical Troy." Gabriella said, giggling. She quickly stood up on the rock, and looked down at me with a mischievous grin on her face. "Come on, we didn't come here to be boring, we came to have fun." She immediately lifted her dress over her head, revealing a pale blue bikini underneath. I stared up at her in awe, marveling at the gorgeous body that she had. Her legs were long and lean, her stomach flat and smooth, her breasts perky and full.

"Isn't that an American thing to be wearing?" I teased, thinking how native Hawaiians wouldn't have worn bikinis in their lifetime.

"It's something that I brought back with me from my time on the main island. I can't exactly walk back to the tribe in a wet dress now can I? So, this was my solution for when I wanted to go swimming. Nobody in the tribe knows about it. And that is how it's going to remain, right Stranger?"

I laughed, standing up myself and throwing off my shirt and shorts, leaving me in my boxers. I could have sworn I saw Gabriella checking out my muscular body, but I wasn't going to comment on it. "Guess I shouldn't come back wet either, right?"

"Right" She giggled, before jumping into the cool water.

And I was quick to follow right behind her.

* * *

**AN: Well, tell me what you think please!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


End file.
